Simplify the following expression: ${2+9(2p+7)}$
Distribute the ${9}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 + {9(}\gray{2p+7}{)} $ $ 2 + {18p+63} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 18p + {2 + 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 18p + {65}$ The simplified expression is $18p+65$